


An Overdue Reunion

by FilthyShrew



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyShrew/pseuds/FilthyShrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since Corypheus and The Architect have seen each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Overdue Reunion

The deep roads were a disgusting place filled with vermin. It was not a place meant to harbor a magister as powerful as Corypheus or his followers. Corypheus despised the filth and ruin. He would endure it however, he had business to attend to. His destination was not too far ahead, he could feel it, even after all these years. He supposed it was why this was his first course of action after his… revival.

There was a flicker in Corypheus’s sense of-

“Did you think I could not feel it too?”

Corypheus turned knowing who had addressed him, “I have never doubted you”

“You… know me?” there was a short pause, “Of course you must, you are the only person I have met of my kind.”

Corypheus was stung, yes the world had become strange and much had changed while he slept but this, he had not anticipated.

“You have forgotten yourself Avitus and so much more,” Corypheus said.

“It is true I do not remember much but I am The Architect, this I know. Who are you?” he asked.

Corypheus smiled, ‘The Architect’ wasn’t that so like him. “I, am Corypheus.”

At his name The Architect seemed lost, “It has been sometime since I last heard that name. It once meant a lot to me.”

It made sense that Avitus’ memory had decayed, after all the years he must have spent suffering these ruins. All the time Corypheus had been bound unable to help, that was all about to change.

Corypheus took a step toward ‘The Architect’. “Everything will be clear once more.” Placing his hand on ‘The Architect’s’ face, Corypheus shared with him, his memories. 

“Corypheus,” he said it slowly as if testing the word out. Just as Corypheus promised, everything fell into place. Avitus hugged him, hugged him like he would never let go, not again. Not ever again.

Corypheus hugged him back with the same vigor. “You are my only solace in this world gone mad.”

“When the wardens took you I thought- I thought they had killed you.” It was hard for Avitus to say, it was the thing he had been hiding from for so long.

“I told you we would always be together, even these last years we’ve been asleep; drifting and dreaming, unaware of what we sought. But now, now we get to finish what we started, together like we were always meant to,” Corypheus said.

Corypheus never lost sight of his objective, even now that he had finally been reunited with the only person he cared about. They would do it, Avitus and him, they would bend the mortals to their knees and make them pay for what they have done. They would finish what they started.

As painful as it was Corypheus pulled back from the hug. "We'll see to your dream Avitus." Corypheus put his finger underneath Avitus' chin and lifted it a little. "I will keep my promise."

Avitus’ heart ached, he looked into Corypheus's eyes and kissed him. It had been too long, they could kiss all day for all he cared. Kiss the one he loved so much. Breaking away was difficult but even darkspawn needed to breathe.

"Of everything I miss of the old days, that is what i miss the most."

Corypheus smiled, "You will not have to miss it much longer." They kissed and again only broke it to breathe.

Avitus looked into Corypheus' eyes, "We have a lot to catch up on."

"We have time, whenever you're ready," Corypheus said. Suddenly the deep roads became more bearable.


End file.
